Change of Plans
by xoappletreeox
Summary: Emma and Regina deal with their emotions towards one another which involves a change of plans in the future of Storybrooke.
1. The Bar

Emma was tired of it all. She was tired of this town of Storybrooke and so tired of being knocked down after a glimmer of hope would present itself to her. Graham was dead. She could feel herself become weak as she thought about the barriers she had knocked down to get as close as she did with him. Even if her feelings werent as strong as she would have hoped, he was the only possible future she could have imagined in this dreary town. She could even feel Henry, her bioligical son, grow distant from her, and "operation cobra" was falling apart. As ridiculous as she thought it was, it at least gave her a connection to Henry and offered somewhat of an adventure.

These thoughts always brought her back to one person. Regina Mills, the Mayor of Storybrooke, and Henry's adoptive mother. She had everyone in the town trapped in her tight clutches and refused to let Emma feel a part of this town at all. Emma wouldn't be surprised if she had been an evil queen in her past life.

"Bitch." She thought out loud.

Emma contemplated all of this as she downed another shot at the bar, this time sputtering from swallowing the wrong way. She slammed down the glass in frustration as she thought about the brunette. Dark intense eyes, sharp clever eyebrows, and her lips. Plump and always crimson perfection as they smirked at the blonde from afar. Emma couldn't stand it. Even when Emma thought she had the upper hand in one of their confrontations, Regina would compose herself and shoot a witty bullet into Emmas heart with those lips. Emmas realized how long she lingered at the thought when she was rudely disrupted.

"Shouldn't you be out doing better things Ms. Swan."

Emma jumped slightly and looked up to see the Mayor walking into the bar. Her face grew warm at the irony that she had just been thinking about her. Regina walked over in her dark overcoat, taking off a pair of leather gloves and sticking them in her pocket. Emma noticed her face immediately. instead of the cool smirk she always wore during her confrontations with Emma, it was a bit colder, almost tired. One of her dark eyebrows raised as she got closer to Emma, her heels echoed against the wood floor of the bar. Emmas face softened a bit as she contemplated asking her if she was okay. But of course, The Mayor wasn't about to gather any pity.

"Well its obvious that you have had too much to drink." She stated, nodding her head to the 10 empty shot glasses. "We wouldn't want our town deputy to be drunk on the job, and especially that we are now one short." She said coldly, clenching her jaw. Both of them thought back the way they left things at the grave yard. They hadn't spoken since.

Emma couldn't believe she had said that with such ease. she felt herself stand up and lean in, possibly a little too close, to the mayors feathered brown hair. "I know you had something to do with Grahams death and I will do whatever it takes to find out." Emma choked on her words, but surprised that she was able to come up with any.

Little did Emma know, the mayor had been thinking about Ms. Swan as well. The night at the graveyard had thrilled Regina. Emma had stood up to her, not only verbally, but phisically, and that was something Regina wasn't used to. Ms. Swan was mearly a nuiscance up until then, but the warm breath against her ear threatened to send her town into utter chaos and the Mayor wasn't about to let that happen. She knew that Emma would blame her for Grahams death. But that didnt matter. Regina was the Mayor. She could do and make people believe whatever she wanted.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Regina scanned the bar to make sure no one was paying too much attention. "Let's sit down Ms. Swan." She said cooly. "We obviously need to talk." Emma was surprised at her offer but sat down.

Regina, still standing, rolled her eyes. "I prefer a more civilized area Ms. Swan, not a place to take shots of...whatever it is you were guzzling down." her eyes flicked from the empty glasses back to Emma.

Emma took her last shot before following the Mayor to a booth in the corner of the bar. The bartender took notice and followed them with two glasses filled with cider that Regina had obviously kept here for her visits. The Mayor took a minute to look over the clumsy blonde as she removed her leather jacket revealing her old white tank top. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of cider. She couldn't believe Graham had chosen her to be deputy. She barely knew how to dress herself professionally let alone protect a town, or raise her own son. But she was curious about Emma..aside from what she knew from their previous encounters, she wanted to know more.

Her thoughts were disrupted.

"Madam Mayor?"

Regina snapped out of her distraction and realized she had never taken her glance away from Emmas shirt. She cleared her throat and brushed her hair out of her face, repositioning herself back into a more authoritative state. "Ms. Swan, frankly, these confrontations are getting to be a bit out of my league and you do need to back off. I am not some high school girl with some secret agenda. I am the Mayor of this town and I intend to keep my position as such, not squabble with you like a pathetic child." Regina felt herself recover from her previous thoughts and regain her position over the younger woman sitting opposite from her.

Emma could hardly pay attention to what Regina was saying due to the alcohol, which was now settling in her system. She felt her mind grown fuzzy. All she could look at were Reginas lips and the contrasting dark eyes.

The Mayor looked at the blonde in confusion. Emma really should watch her intake of alcohol. To be quite honest, she found the current state of Ms. Swan to be somewhat enjoyable and she couldnt help but smirk a bit. Against her better judgement, she decided to change her plans have a little fun with this.

"Here dear." she said lowering her brow. "You are obviously too drunk to even hold a civil conversation with me, let alone drive." She looked around at the now empty bar as she stood up and helped the younger woman out of the booth and into her leather jacket.

Emma was surprised that Regina was being this generous. It was making her nervous being this close to the brunette. She tried to walk on her own, refusing Regina's help, but Regina ended up having her hold her upper arm against her chest for support. Emma could feel how strong but delicate the Mayors hands were and could even smell her sweet sophisticated perfume from the collar of her coat. They walked out of the bar and the Mayor helped Emma into the passenger seat of her car, her face turned upward into a smirk as she closed the car door.


	2. Authors note

**Authors Note:**

**HI there! so I have gotten a few people subscribing to alerts for my story, I guess that means you all like it? I have a free night tonight so I will be for sure writing another chapter and hopefully posting it by tonight! Constructive critisism is much wanted! Is everything flowing well? is it easy to read and understand what is going on? This is my first story on here so hopefully its meeting all of the right criteria for you. **

**This next chapter is going to be about the car ride. More suspense? or is something going to happen? who knows, stay tuned ;)**


	3. The Car Ride

The Car Ride

Emma lay her head on the headrest as Regina got in the drivers seat. The smooth leather was just what Emma would expect in the Mayors car and it smelled of her sweet perfume, making her feel uneasy. Emma quickly realized just how badly she knew she shouldn't be there. Just as she opened her mouth to tell Regina that she would walk home, the Mayor put a hand on Emma's thigh, surprising Emma with her touch.

"If you don't mind Ms. Swan, I would like you to accompany me back to my home. We are still not finished talking and I'm sure the car ride will give you time to sober up a bit."

Emma looked up at the Mayor.

"Of course." She offered politely, finding herself dumbfounded at the brunettes piercing but soft eyes. Reginas hand lingered for a minute on Emma's leg before retreating to start the car engine.

Emma felt her whole body prickling with goosebumps.

She was in Regina's car, driving to Regina's house where Regina was welcoming her in. It might have been the alcohol taking effect but Emma found herself almost looking forward to seeing where the night was going to end up. Even though she hated the woman, something about the way she was acting was making Emma curious. Maybe Regina really wanted to make ammends. Maybe she was really trying to reconcile and start fresh. She shook her head and focused on trying to make the car ride a little less awkward. She cleared her throat and shifted herself to sit more upright, fixing one of her blonde locks back into place.

Before she could start some cheap small talk, Reginas phone rang.

Regina picked up the phone, rolling her eyes at whatever number had appeared on the screen. "My apologies Ms. Swan, I must take this."

Emma was relieved. It also gave her time to think about what she was going to say once Regina got off of her phone. She knew she was drunk, but she wasn't about to keep being sloppy about it. She was distracted however by Regina's hands. She watched as the one gripped the steering wheel, just as strong but delicate as when the Mayor had held her arm and touched her leg.

Regina knew exactly what she was doing. She had seen Emma's face when she first entered the bar and saw her face when she touched her. Regina had never been one to make herself vulnerable to a woman before, but she had to admit that her nights with Graham had been boring and routine. There was something about the blonde sitting next to her. There was a feeling of ignition that she couldn't place. Even if nothing were to happen tonight with Emma, Regina knew the thrill of teasing and arguing with her would be satisfying enough to last through a night alone. She could let her imagination do the rest... She grinned at her thoughts during her phone call, not paying attention to the person on the other line.

They had finally made it to the white mansion before Regina hung up her phone call. Emma was still a bit tipsy getting out of the car but could manage on her own. She quickly glanced up at Henrys dark room as she followed Regina to her front door. Whatever was about to happen, She prayed that Henry would remain asleep.

**Okay so I know its not a lot but I am still figuring out what I want to happen! Stay tuned! I update quickly ;)**


	4. The Mayors Office

***updated some minor errors ;)

The Mayors Office

"If you would follow me to my office Ms. Swan." Regina said as she unlocked the front door. Emma followed right behind her through the doorway entering into a large entrance hall with a chandelier hanging ominously above. The grande entrance made Emma feel small in comparison.

Regina's heels muffled as they entered her white carpeted office, which was larger than Emma's room at Mary Margaret's tiny apartment.

Emma had been in here once before where she had watched how malicious the Mayor had made her out to be in front of Henry. The thought made her head buzz for a moment, but she decided to brush it off as she sat down on one of the plush couches, removing one of the pillows and placing it in her lap.

"So Ms. Swan, I have wanted to talk to you for some time. All of these encounters are leaving me quite exhausted and I want to make a peace offering to you. Keeping your relationship with Henry is obviously important to you, regardless of my attempts to keep him in my preferred schedule-"

"You mean bored and all alone, trapped in therapy sessions he doesn't need?" Emma interrupted quite sharply, not meaning to blurt out what she was feeling but something inside her couldnt contain itself around Regina. Especially when it came to her son. She reaized quickly that if there had been any sort of peace offering, she had probably just ruined her opportunity.

Instead of jumping all over Emma for interrupting and insulting her, Regina maintained her cool composure, taking off her dark over coat, revealing a purple silk blouse and high waisted black trousers.

The blonde was feeling feisty. Regina could use this to her advantage.

She calmly poured herself a drink from the glass bottle off of her desk and continued to talk.

"Ms. Swan, I am offering you two hours every wednesday to have Henry to yourself. Afternoon time of course, and you must stay within the grounds of my home. I don't want you thinking you can take him wherever you please. Unlike you, I have boundaries of where I want my son spending his free time, and I can't begin to imagine him riding around town in that yellow death trap you call a vehicle." Regina knew saying this would provoke the blonde, but she needed to keep things inconspicuous, while maintaining the blonde's edge.

Emma studied Regina for a moment. Unable to respond immediately due to the thumping pulse of anger that had started throughout her body. "Two hours?" She responded hoarsly at first.

"Not acceptable?" Regina raised an eyebrow as she leaned on the edge of her desk, swishing the cider in the glass. "May I remind you that he is MY son legally. I am offering you time to spend with him against my better judgement."

Emma stood up throwing the pillow back on the couch. If this is Regina's way of making a peace offering, she would have no part in it. She was drunk, tired, and needed to get away from the situation before she did something stupid.

"Ah. Running away as usual instead of working through your problems."

Emma stopped in her tracks.

Was this woman insane? Did she not remember how hard Emma had punched her in the graveyard? Emma would have turned the woman's whole body into a punching bag if it weren't for Graham.

She was about to turn the doornob and walk out, but her whole body turned to fire at the sound of the mayor's sudden chuckle behind her.

"I guess you take after your parents."

Emma turned around to face the woman behind her. She hated her. With every fiber of her being. Emma didn't know what kind of sick game she was playing at but she was planning on playing even dirtier.

" You keep neglecting the fact that he is MY son as well Madame Mayor. If it weren't for me, you would have no one. I am sure now that Henry has found me, he would rather live in my 'yellow deathtrap' than be forced to stay with a bitch like you. I have spent years apart from him and seeing the way that he has had to live during this portion of his life- I would rather him to have been taken into foster care. At least he would have been able to breathe instead of having you suffocate him with your bullshit!" She looked at Regina's face, noticing her lip curled up at the left into a slight smirk. She was obviously enjoying how angry the blonde was getting.

She took another sip of her cider, inviting the blonde to spout out more of whatever she wanted to say.

Emma composed herself, stepping forward, preparing for a reaction to what she was about to say. "I would rather him live in a hole than to live in the home of a murderer." She saw Regina's smirk go away and her knuckles go white as she gripped her half empty glass tighter.

She hadn't expected her to go that far.

"I loved Graham." Regina lied. "You don't have any proof anyways Ms. Swan. What are you insinuating? That I somehow forced Grahams heart give out? That I reached in and squeezed the life out of it?" The Mayor chuckled at her own secret joke and took larger gulp of cider.

"You did something. Graham was obviously suspicious of you and was looking for something that you didn't want him to have." Emma stepped closer and pulled her jacket to the side revealing her deputy badge and another shiny object.

Regina's eyes darted to the gun and she immediately dropped her glass and attempted to turn around and grab her cell phone. Emma reacted, grabbed Reginas shoulder, forcefully flipping her around and pinning her back to the top of the desk. She held the gun to the side of Reginas throat and pressed her hips into the woman below her. The Mayor's face looked at Emma's in horror as she felt the cold metal trace her jawline.

This is not what she had in mind. She expected the blonde to get angry, maybe invade her space a bit with her angry green eyes, but not like this. This was barbaric.

The younger womans blonde hair tousled over her shoulders and her green eyes, inches away, were wide and satisfied with the control she now had over the Mayor.

"We are going to play a little game Madame Mayor."

Both women could feel the heat radiate off of one another as they stared at eachother in a mix of emotions. Regina was on the verge of dumbfounded. She didn't even know that the blonde was this strong.

Emma's mind was reeling. Sure she might still be drunk but she was thinking so clearly, moving through the plan that had taken over a new heading. She re-read the signs from the night. Regina's hand on her thigh, her offer to bring her home. The way she was gulping down her cider. This woman had controlled her up until now, haunted her, and driven her to the edge. She refused to take it anymore. Emma was going to play her own game now.

She leaned into the side of Regina's face and whispered in her ear.

"I can feel you shaking Regina. Are you not used to someone being in control? I could pull this trigger right now and end your life. I am sure no one would miss you. Henry and I could finally live our life together the way it should have been all of these years." Emma let the metal continue down the mayor's trembling body, stopping at her abdomen.

This was all so confusing to Regina. She didn't plan on making Emma so angry that she would pull a gun on her! The compromising position she had to the woman above her was giving her mixed feelings all over. She should be scared out of her mind. There was no coaxing Emma down from this one. Regina had taken it too far. She searched the green eyes for some sort of humanity. Something that she could use to get her out of this, now uncomfortable position the blonde had her in.

Suddenly, the pressure of the gun was taken off of Regina's abdomen.

The mayor's eyes widened as new pressure suddenly found it's way in between her legs.

Regina made an attempt to push the blonde off of her but ended up slamming back down onto the desk.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Ms. Swan!"

Emma grinned. "What you have been wanting me to do all night."

With one quick motion she grabbed the back of Regina's neck and pulled her lips forcefully into hers. As she started to pull away, surprised at what she had just done, she half expected the mayor to be furious and possibly grab the gun out of her hands. Instead, she felt Regina grab her arm and pull her deeper into a harder kiss. Emma could feel her abdomen growing warm as she grinded her hips into the Mayors, pushing her harder into the edge of the desk. She felt her hand let go of the pistol she had been gripping onto and lift Regina's back off of the desk, still kissing and stumbling, they found their way over to the couch.

Emma quickly removed her jacket, breaking away from Reginas lips momentarily, but not wanting to wait another second, the eager brunette shoved Emma hard onto her back onto the cusions of the couch and straddled her hips across the woman below her. Her hands lifted Emma to meet her in another searing kiss. Emma could feel the one of the Mayors hands go up the back of her shirt, pressing their chests closer together while the other hand lifted one of her legs above her own, forcing their lower areas to grind against one another in fast, deep motions.

Emma felt her hand reach up to feel the front of the Mayors lace bra and Regina broke away, tilting her head back slightly moaning in pleasure at Emma's touch.

The blonde delighted in this and decided to pleasure her further, slipping her hand into the front of Mayors trousers. She forced Regina on her back and began massaging her through her panties slow at first then began to pick up her pace, feeling the brunnette's core grind against her hand. Regina arched her back as Emma massaged her harder and placed wet kisses on her jawline. For once, Regina was not in control. Emma was-

- and the Mayor, undeniably, was allowing it.

Emma was right.

Regina had been wanting this and planning this all night. Maybe even before tonight. Who knows how long the two had been lusting for one another.

There was an unspeakable passion between them.

They both were moving together, agreeing on eachothers touches. They mayor may not agree with Emma about verbal things, but the way Emma was touching her, well, let's just say, Regina could get used to agreeing with Emma more often.

Emma watched the Mayors face in facination. She had never seen her expression so vulnerable and willing. Her moans were seductive and raspy and her hands were clinging to the edge of the couch, giving up their attempt to control. Her clean nails digging into the soft material. She watched Regina come, head turned into the pillow and lips parted, her teeth grazing the material, she let out a moan of satisfaction as she finished, panting, sweating and heart still racing. Emma collapsed on top of the Mayor and lay her head on her chest, feeling its intervals of rising and falling. She could feel Reginas heart beating fast but starting to slow down a bit as the heated moment they just had shared was slowly subsiding.

Regina began to breathe slower as she stared at the blonde laying on top of her. She felt herself smile a bit and softly started to play with Emmas hair, brushing the side of her face with the tips of her fingers. The contact gave Emma goosebumps and she smiled a bit, nuzzling further into Reginas chest.

Both women may have still been angry with one another, but they showed no signs of it now. It was almost as if all of the tension had been released and both women were too exhausted now to continue where they left off.

"Reg-" Emma started.

But the mayor had her eyes closed. Emma looked at the naked form below her.

She would have never expected to have done this...ever.

For some odd reason, it felt okay. Regina looked somewhat peaceful and not threatening in her sleep. If it took just giving her an orgasm to put her down, Emma would be happy to oblige.

**Alright everyone, lets all take a breather! What do you think? More chapters to come! Thank you for the feedback that I have gotten! it means a lot! Next chapter is a bit undecided! stay tuned! Will things change? or become more complicated? Don't we all wish they would just get together on the show already! I mean come on...if it were up to me..hehee **


	5. Morning Feelings

Apples

Emma had decided to drive to Regina's house due to the short amount of time she had to get there. All of the while she gripped the steering wheel in anticipation.

She pulled in front of the house, gazing at its broad white appearance. It truly was the most beautiful home in Storybrooke. Instead of entering in through the front, Emma went through the side gate that lead into the back yard. The apple, Emma knew, was meant to lead her to Regina's apple tree she had attempted to destroy during one of her and Regina's first confrontations. Emma chuckled to herself at the Mayors cleverness.

She entered through the gate and walked down a path which had an overhanging of ivy above her. She immediately smelled a subtle scent of apples, wafting toward her with the warm sunny breeze, and heard a slight humming which tingled her insides. She stopped at the end of the path to where it opened up into a lush courtyard and took in the sight for a moment. Regina was walking around her apple tree, observing and picking apples to put in her basket. She seemed to be humming something softly and Emma noticed her face, so vulnerable and innocent as she probably wasn't aware that anyone was watching her. Emma noticed her own attire compared to Reginas. She tried to smooth her blonde curls and adjusted the pastel dress she had taken from Mary Margarets closet. Mary Margaret seemed to have more girly things than Emma, and for once, Emma wanted to look nice.

"Ms. Swan, didn't I say 3pm?"

Emma darted her head up to see Regina leaning her side against the tree. Her curvy figure showing off through her black pin skirt and deep crimson blouse. The colors alone figured the intense brunette marvelously. Emma struggled for words for a moment as she felt Regina looking her up and down, but started to walk over to her.

"Sorry, I just..slept in a little late, last night was-" She stopped herself, thinking maybe the subject might make Regina uncomfortable.

Instead, Regina walked over to her. "Pretty damn good." She finished Emma's sentence.

Emma was surprised. She thought that Regina would want to forget about last night, tell her it was a mistake and that it could never happen again. The look in Reginas eyes was soft but almost hungry as she lifted her dark brow.

"Ms. Swan, I want you to know that this isn't normally my way of dealing with things. To be honest, you have had me quite...captivated.. for some time now. Not many people in this town have the guts to stand up to me, let alone put a gun to my throat-"

"Yea, sorry about that" Emma interrupted.

"Putting all of that aside." Regina said, taking one step closer to Emma. "I wouldn't mind seeing you, I mean, it doesn't have to be last night-" Regina was starting to stumble over her words, realizing how raw that had just come across as. Emma chuckled a bit letting Regina ramble for a little longer. "You know, we don't have to be enemies...all of the time...I just, you know." Emma decided to put Regina out of her misery, so she grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She pulled away and looked at Reginas face.

"Yea.." Regina breathed as Emma took Reginas lips for another kiss. She could feel Regina's tension melting as she sighed and kissed her back. All Emma could smell was the sweet smell of apples.

_That morning before Emma showed up to Reginas._

Regina walked down the street of Storybrooke back from dropping off the note and apple at Mary Margaret's apartment. She had asked Regina what it was for, which made Regina blush a bit, thinking about the events that had taken place in her office last night. Luckily, the Mayor had become accustom to lying about a great deal of things, this was simple enough for her. She thought about the fierceness that Emma had shown her the night before. How she took control, how something inside of Regina had let go. She had been running this town for "as long as anyone could remember" and she thought about how exhausting it had been. Keeping everyone under tight constraints, in their own order. She had to deal with things normal human beings never should have to deal with. Sure she had power, a son, a whole town to keep her busy, but there was something inside her that changed when she saw the woman her son brought home that night. She felt the same loathing, jealousy that she had felt before, but in a different way. It excited her. Emma Swan was like sunflower and a freight train that stumbled its way into StoryBrooke. Regina tried being cold and indifferent to her but Emma made her feel things. This had caused Regina to retaliate and try to push her away but ultimately the Mayor had to admit to herself that this is a fight she could not win.

She looked in the mirror as she zipped up the back of her skirt. For once, she didn't have a plan. She had invited Emma over because she needed to see her. Maybe to confirm that the previous night had been real? It made Regina quite uncomfortable, having someone else enter her thoughts the way Emma did. She grabbed her basket and headed into her courtyard. Being around her apple tree seemed to ease her nerves, staring into the red perfection, picking the most perfect ones. Apples didn't lie to you or tell you they didn't love you. The just sat there dangling in their perfect, red existance. Sometimes she would find herself humming an old tune that she had carried with her for years. This time was her own and it was the only time she let herself breathe and be content.

**Okay so this chapter was meant to be a little sweet...kinda like apples right! Didn't want to leave you with any intense cliffhangers but I have more planned for the next chapter that you won't even see coming! Things might get a bit rocky! But we are going to let Regina and Emma be happy for now. :)**

**By the way, who is so excited for next Sunday's episode of ****Once Upon a Time****!? Hansel and Gretal! One of my favorite fairytales. I wish I could have a discussion with some OUAT fans about it!**


	6. Apples

Apples

Emma had decided to drive to Regina's house due to the short amount of time she had to get there. All of the while she gripped the steering wheel in anticipation.

She pulled in front of the Mayors house, gazing at its broad white appearance. It truly was the most beautiful home in Storybrooke. Instead of entering in through the front, Emma went through the side gate that lead into the back yard. The apple, Emma knew, was meant to lead her to Regina's apple tree she had attempted to destroy during one of her and Regina's first confrontations. Emma chuckled to herself at the Mayors cleverness.

She entered through the gate and walked down a path which had an overhanging of ivy above her. She immediately smelled a subtle scent of apples, wafting toward her with the warm sunny breeze, and heard a slight humming which tingled her insides. She stopped at the end of the path to where it opened up into a lush courtyard and took in the sight for a moment. Regina was walking around her apple tree, observing and picking apples to put in her basket. She seemed to be humming something softly and Emma noticed her face, so vulnerable and innocent as she probably wasn't aware that anyone was watching her. Emma noticed her own attire compared to Reginas. She tried to smooth her blonde curls and adjusted the pastel dress she had taken from Mary Margarets closet. Mary Margaret seemed to have more girly things than Emma and for once, Emma wanted to look nice for someone instead of putting up the tough borders she usually did.

"Ms. Swan, didn't I say 3pm?"

Emma darted her head up to see Regina leaning her side against the tree. Her curvy figure showing off through her black pin skirt and deep crimson blouse. The colors alone figured the intense brunette marvelously. Emma struggled for words for a moment as she felt Regina looking her up and down, but started to walk over to her.

"Sorry, I just..slept in a little late, last night was-" She stopped herself, thinking maybe the subject might make Regina uncomfortable.

Instead, Regina walked over to her. "Pretty damn good." She finished Emma's sentence.

Emma was surprised. She thought that Regina would want to forget about last night, tell her it was a mistake and that it could never happen again. The look in Reginas eyes was soft but almost hungry as she lifted her dark brow.

"Ms. Swan, I want you to know that this isn't normally my way of dealing with things. To be honest, you have had me quite...captivated.. for some time now. Not many people in this town have the guts to stand up to me, let alone put a gun to my throat-"

"Yea, sorry about that" Emma interrupted.

"Putting all of that aside." Regina said, taking one step closer to Emma. "I wouldn't mind seeing you, I mean, it doesn't have to be last night-" Regina was starting to stumble over her words, realizing how raw she had just come across as. Emma chuckled a bit letting Regina ramble for a little longer. "You know, we don't have to be enemies...all of the time...I just, you know." Emma decided to put Regina out of her misery, so she grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She pulled away and looked at Reginas face.

"Yea.." Regina breathed as Emma took Reginas lips for another kiss. She could feel Reginas tension melting as she sighed and kissed her back. All Emma could smell was the sweet smell of apples.

_That morning before Emma showed up to Reginas._

Regina walked down the street of Storybrooke back from dropping off the note and apple at Mary Margaret's apartment. She had asked Regina what it was for, which made Regina blush a bit, thinking about the events that had taken place in her office last night. Luckily, the Mayor had become accustom to lying about a great deal of things, this was simple enough for her. She thought about the fierceness that Emma had shown her the night before. How she took control, how something inside of Regina had let go. She had been running this town for "as long as anyone could remember" and she thought about how exhausting it had been. Keeping everyone under tight constraints, in their own order. She had to deal with things normal human beings never should have to deal with. Sure she had power, a son, a whole town to keep her busy, but there was something inside her that changed when she saw the woman her son brought home that night. She felt the same loathing, jealousy that she had felt before, but in a different way. It excited her. Emma Swan was like sunflower and a freight train that stumbled its way into StoryBrooke. Regina tried being cold and indifferent to her but Emma made her feel things. This had caused Regina to retaliate and try to push her away but ultimately the Mayor had to admit to herself that this is a fight she could not win.

She looked in the mirror as she zipped up the back of her skirt. For once, she didn't have a plan. She had invited Emma over because she needed to see her. Maybe to confirm that the previous night had been real? It made Regina quite uncomfortable, having someone else enter her thoughts the way Emma did. She grabbed her basket and headed into her courtyard. Being around her apple tree seemed to ease her nerves, staring into the red perfection, picking the most perfect ones. Apples didn't lie to you or tell you they didn't love you. The just sat there dangling in their perfect, red existance. Sometimes she would find herself humming an old tune that she had carried with her for years. This time was her own and it was the only time she let herself breathe and be content.

**Okay so this chapter was meant to be a little sweet...kinda like apples right! Didn't want to leave you with any intense cliffhangers but I have more planned for the next chapter that you won't even see coming! Things might get a bit rocky! But we are going to let Regina and Emma be happy for now. :)**

**By the way, who is so excited for next Sunday's episode of ****Once Upon a Time****! Hansel and Gretal! One of my favorite fairytales. I wish I could have a discussion with some OUAT fans about it!**


	7. Authors note 2

Okay guys so I have been getting your reviews on my phone but i can't seem to access them when I go online. I would love to respond to a few of you! I'm going to give my email, twitter, and facebook if you would like to chat about anything Once Upon A Time! I will always be in contact so feel free to message me :) Again thank you for the reviews.

Facebook- Sarah Maness

Twitter- SarahManess

Email-


	8. You look better with that off

**You look better with that off**

Both women were inevitably falling for one another. The mix of anger, frustration and hate had turned into lust, need and desire. Emma needed Reginas hair running through her fingers, she needed her soft, supple lips plunging into her own. No matter how much space was closed between them, they struggled to be closer.

They only parted long enough to walk inside and up the staircase leading to Regina's bedroom.

This was again, a change of the Mayors plans.

She hadn't expected Emma to even show up, no matter how confident and sure of herself she seemed to be. She had thought that Emma actions were made from being drunk and it gave her chills to think that Emma still felt the same, now presently sober.

The Mayor paused after stepping through the doorway of her bedroom, staring at her neatly made bed. She felt her heart beat profusely through her chest as she remembered the previous night, which seemed like ages ago. The thrill of being with Emma Swan still felt new and Regina felt that they had barely scratched the surface as far as intimacy goes.

Her thoughts were interrupted by two hands wrapping themselves around her waist and a kiss on her shoulder brought her back to the delicious moment that was actually happening.

Regina turned around and put a finger on Emmas lips.

Her eyes moved down over Emma's body, taking in her soft milky skin and petite figure underneath the linen dress.

Regina giggled slightly and brought one of Emma's hands to her face, laying her cheek to Emma's soft palm. She found it rather amusing to see Emma in a dress.

She kissed Emma's palm leaving a soft imprint of lipstick. "My dear, as delicious as you look in this dress, it does not suit you."

Regina winked one of her dark eyes, gently turned Emma around and began unzipping the back of her dress.

Emma let out a soft moan as she felt Regina placing soft kisses where more skin was beginning to expose itself. The zipper stopped right in the middle of her back and Regina let the dress fall right to the floor.

The Mayor took in the sight of the blonde's flawless body. She had never seen such a tough but delicate figure. Her eyes moved along Emma's curves as she turned to face the stunned Mayor.

The corner of Emma's mouth turned upward as she took a step towards Regina. She placed her hands at the top of Regina's blouse and whispered in her ear.

"I'm not the only one who shouldn't keep their clothes on."

Reginas lips parted slightly and she closed her eyes letting Emma unbutton the buttons of her silk blouse one by one. Emma let the material drift to the floor and slowly let her hands graze down the Mayors back to her skirt where she unzipped it and let it pile on the floor as well.

The anticipation the two women were building had made Regina almost crazy. She wanted Emma inside of her again. She began placing kisses on Emma's neck and they made their way onto the bed.

Emma took control and straddled Reginas hips, sucking on her neck and occasionally nipping. She grabbed the back of Reginas thighs and roughly pressed her thigh up into Reginas core making her moan in pleasure.

But Regina wasn't going to play the same game as last night. After all, she had earned her title as Mayor for a reason.

She loved taking control.

Her eyes met Emma's in a seductive smoulder and she forced Emma on her back. She snaked her hands along the sides of Emma's hips stopping at the edge of her lace panties.

Emma's body was in pure ecstacy.

Regina's leaned her head down and dragged her bottom lip just above the edge of the lace giving Emma sharp, pleasurable goosebumps.

Regina softly placed kissed along Emma's abdomen and in between her breasts, finally meeting Emma's mouth with her own.

One of Reginas hands snuck their way to the middle of Emma's back while the other retreated below the lace and began massaging Emma's most intimate parts making her break away from Regina's lips and letting out a moan.

Regina pulled her and Emma closer and began massaging her harder finally slipping two fingers in and reveling at the effect it had on the deputy.

Emma could barely control herself anymore she grabbed the back of Reginas neck and crashed their lips together muffling her moans and fighting Regina's tongue with her own.

Regina continued thrusting harder into Emma as the two womens bodies moved together in euphoric pleasure. Regina threw in one last hard thrust before Emma came, letting out a moan of satisfation and sending waves down her body like she had never felt before.

All of the sudden they heard a noise and scurry of feet outside of the open bedroom door. Both women suddenly felt the intimacy and warmth of the moment sucked dry as they sat mortified. Regina didnt let a second pass. She immediately leaped out of bed grabbing her black satin robe and whipping it around her as she dashed out of the bedroom. Emma was a deer in headlights as she stayed frozen, wishing she could undo what had just happened, when she heard Reginas voice echo.

"Sydney!?"

Emma grabbed her dress and met the two outside of the bedroom.

Regina was halfway down the stairs, not bothering to close her bathrobe due to the fact that enough damage had already been done. Sydney, the town news reporter, was standing below, clutching his camera, with the face of a terrified and confused child.

Sydney's eyes darted back and forth between the two women as he tried to find words.

"Give me that camera." Regina snapped as she rushed to the bottom of the stairs and grabbed it off of his neck.

"What is god's name do you think you are doing here?!" she snarled. "And snapping pictures?! You disgust me. How dare you intrude into my household."

Sydney's voice shaked as he responded. "M-m-madam Mayor, y-you always let me come in f-freely, remember the newspaper piece I was writing about y-you-"

"Why on earth would I have a picture of me fucking another woman in a god damn article!?" Regina's eyes flared up in rage and her brunette hair shook as she spoke. "Especially the town Sheriff!? Huh Sydney!? whats your brilliant answer to that!?"

Sydney didnt have a chance to answer because the front door closed behind the pair, adding another ear to their conversation.

Both women felt their stomachs drop as their attention turned to the horrified witness.

Henry.

**Okay so we all knew this was coming! Henry was going to find out. Better sooner than later right!? **

**I wonder what those pictures looked like ;D **

**oolala!**


	9. Enchanted

Emma immediately ran back into Regina's bedroom and slammed the door. She was mortified.

Was this really happening?

One minute she was in pure ecstacy with the most intoxicating human being she had ever met and the next, her son was walking in on his adoptive mother discribing their moment as "fucking"?

She knew Henry would never understand and she didn't know if she could ever look at him again.

She went over and sat on the edge of the bed, still in her underwear, still in shock.

She heard to door handle turn and darted her eyes to a very pale mayor.

Both women sat beside one another in silence.

Regina had sent Henry to his room and held the remains of Sydney's destroyed camera in her hands.

Emma suddenly felt distant from the previous intimate moment. She wasn't sure how The mayor was going to react to all of this. The stiff and orderly reputation she had built with her son and with Sydney was ultimately tainted and Emma felt like it was all of her fault.

She dared to peek out of the corner of her eye at the woman beside her. To her suprise, she saw a single tear fall down the Mayors cheek.

Emma turned fully to face Regina.

She had never seen her so helpless and small.

Her brunette head hung in shame and her tiny legs sat, knees pressed together like a school girl in a principles office.

Emma couldnt help but tilt her head and smile out of pity for the embarassed Mayor.

She held her hand to Reginas chin and turned her head to face her.

"When I was yelling at Sydney, my bra came unsnapped and I flashed Henry."

Emma couldn't help it, she burst out in the loudest stream of laughter as the scene described to her replayed over and over in her head.

"Its not funny Ms. Swan!" Regina said, trying to defend herself, tears still welling up in her eyes, but the blondes bubbly laughter got the best of her and she found herself in a laughing fit of her own.

Both women were so overcome with emotion, all they could do was laugh at the situation before them.

Regina couldn't remember the last time she had laughed.

All of the secrets she had been keeping, all of the responsibilities that she had to take on, the pain in her past. She couldn't even remember the last time she smiled until now.

After both women had calmed down, they continued their time together laying in Regina's bed.

Both weren't even touching, they just layed amongst the white sheets looking at one another and talking.

Emma talked to Regina about her past and why she went from place to place.

She got goosebumps just being inches away from Regina, sharing her personal life that she had never shared with anyone else. She watched Regina's features as she told her stories. The way her eyebrows would raise and how her mouth would part when she was listening. The way she giggled like a little girl when she found something funny. Emma didn't know she Regina was even capable of laughter.

Regina was completely enchanted by this creature before her. She had never found herself so interested in one person before. Everything Emma would say seemed to make sense. All of the pain from Regina's past seemed to dissapate, and all of the sunshine in the world would never make up for how bright and warm Emma Swan made her feel.

Time seemed to stand still in those few hours as the sun shone warmly through the curtains.

Emma lifted her head, resting it on her hand. "You know you are going to have to talk to him." she said to Regina, taking them both back to reality.

"Can't we just run away?" Regina objected whimsically, twisting one of Emmas curls in her fingers.

The blonde looked at her and smiled.

"I know that feeling all too well and I'm tired of running. You need to deal with this now or else all of your baggage will just catch back up with you later."

Regina knew all too well about baggage. She decided to save that chunk of conversation for later.

She huffed in dissapointment in the ruined moment and threw her robe on.

She turned around and crossed her arms.

"You are coming with me." Regina smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes and felt the embarassment coming back to her as she grabbed her dress and threw it on.

Both women walked down the hall to Henry's closed door.

Emma could feel her heart almost beating out of her chest as Regina anxiously opened the door.

"Henry, sweetie, I need to tal-"

Regina didn't get to finish her sentence.

Both women did an immediate scan of the room. The window was open and Henry was nowhere to be found.

**Okay guys so don't hate me, I havn't had a lot of time to update and im working on another story for once upon a time! so let me know how you think this chapter turned out! I might go back and add more not sure.**


	10. Making You Wait

Regina immediately panicked.

Emma watched the mayor rush around her bedroom in search for her car keys, throwing clothes everywhere and crawling on her hands and knees to look under the bed.

"Lets just take my car, I know where Henry might be anyways." Emma pursuaded, leaning against the frame of the door.

"That piece of junk?" Regina's head poked out from the other side of the bed. "No, we are taking my car, I don't trust that yellow wind up toy of yours."

Emma rolled her eyes and started down the staircase.

"I'm leaving to go find Henry with or without you Regina." She called, almost skipping down the steps.

The Mayor worridly contemplated for a moment, huffed and rushed down the steps to join the blonde.

"Only if I'm guaranteed a seatbelt." She mumbled.

The blonde could only smile.

They arrived at the playcastle that Henry usually escaped to and Emma could see the little boy facing the opposite direction, hanging his head down reading his book.

Both women stepped out of the car and started to walk towards the structure.

"I am never riding in that thing again, you were going incredibly too fast!" Regina growled under her breath.

"Well if you hadn't wasted time looking for your stupid keys, we could have been here sooner, and by the way, they were on your dresser." Emma nudged the annoyed Mayor playfully, shooting her a smile.

Regina couldn't help but blush and let her annoyance subside.

They both looked at eachother as they grew closer to Henry and Regina put her hand on Emmas arm letting her silently know that she wanted to talk to Henry first.

Emma nodded and let Regina approach the boy.

"Henry?" He glanced up from his book, acknowledging his adoptive mothers presence and then lowered his eyes back down to his book.

"Henry, look, about what happened back at the house...I...Well, you see, Ms. Swan and I have developed a different kind of relationship...its..what I mean to say is..." Regina wasn't comfortable at all with this subject. She had never had the "sex talk" with Henry. He was far too young in her opinion even though he was very advanced for his age.

Henry closed his book and looked up at her. "I know all about it, you don't have to explain anything to me." he said smartly.

Regina was taken back. "You know? What do you mean you know? How cold you possibly have any idea as to what I'm trying to explain to you?"

"Its called the internet, and plus, some of the older kids talk about that kind of stuff all of the time at school."

Regina's mouth gaped open. She had hoped that he was being told the right stuff. Some of it could get...well...a bit raunchy. Her thoughts brought her back to earlier that day...

Henry stood up and faced Regina.

"I know what your doing and I want you to stay away from Emma!" His tone in his voice had changed dramatically.

Regina looked at him puzzled. "Henry, what on earth-"

"You are just using her! Just like Graham! I won't let you hurt her!" He lurched towards Regina and attempted to push her with his small hands but Emma grabbed him just in time and held him back.

The Mayor was taken back at the little boys anger towards her. How could he be so tuned in to all of this at such a young age. She didn't even think he knew about her and Graham, but then again, during the excessive late night visits over time, she had become less aware of her disgression.

Henry calmed down long enough to go to the opposite side of the play structure and sit down, away from Regina.

Emma looked at the troubled Mayor.

"Hey." She softly touched Regina's arm. "Let me talk to him...I'll get him to calm down and by the end of today, we will all be having pizza together."

Regina gave a slight smile and snuck a quick kiss on Emmas cheek.

"I'll wait in the car." She said quietly.

Emma walked over to Henry and sat down beside him.

"Hey kid listen, you have got to let up on your mom...its not her fault that this happened. Sometimes, people have very strong feelings for another person and they can't help who it is. It might seem like a lot right now, but I'm sure that we will be able to work things out. Plus, I will probably get to see you more." She winked and nudged him.

This didn't seem to give any comfort to Henry.

"You don't understand." He started to say. "Ive read this book cover to cover." He flipped the pages as he spoke. "Have you already forgotten about Operation Cobra? She is the Evil Queen, she is incapable of loveing anyone. She only uses people to get them on her side so that they won't fight against her and so she can stay in control. She doesn't really love you. She just wants to hurt you. " His voice wimpered.

Emma put her arm around her son and leaned the side of her head against his. She had to admit, he hadn't been wrong about anything yet, and deep inside of her, she felt her emotions starting to pull at one another.

All of her life had been a string of messes and mistakes and she didn't know why, but being here, with her son and Regina...well...as crazy as it would appear at first, something inside of her felt so complete. She couldn't risk losing it over a stupid fairytale. Picturing Regina as an evil dictator sounded more sexy than it did threatening.

"I'll tell you what Henry, why don't we forget about Operation Cobra for a while...just give this thing a chance. I promise the minute I suspect anything strange, we will be out of this town in a heartbeat." Emma knew this was a tremendous promise, but she doubted that anything would ever happen. Right now, she at least wanted Henry to be cordial with Regina.

She could tell that these words were having a positive effect on the boy and even though she felt guilty for giving him false security, relief overcame her when he surrendered the book in her arms.

He held a hand on the book for a minute and looked up at Emma. His blue eyes sparkling.

"Just be careful Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled him in to her, kissing his forhead.

The car ride home was surprisingly easy and full of laughter. Both Henry and Emma took it upon themselves to tease Regina about her fear of Emma's driving as she squealed at every sharp turn that they made, gripping the seat for dear life.

It was the first time that they had all laughed together.

Emma had caught glances of Henry looking at his adoptive mother smiling and laughing. His whole dimeanor had changed since the playground and Emma was a bit happy that she had that effect on both the Mayor and the boy.

They pulled in front of the Mayors house and Emma put the car in park but left the engine running. Regina looked at her confused. "Aren't you going to join us for supper dear?"

Henry poked his head in between them from the back seat. "Yea Emma please please!"

Emma would have found it very easy to say yes and continue the lightheartedness of the evening, but she fought against it.

"I think that you two need to talk, and plus, I have to help Mary Margret with a project for school tomorrow." She lied, but it was the only way that she could excuse herself without hurting anyones feelings.

She looked at Henry and expected him to object, but instead he embraced her in as best of a hug as he could give from the back seat.

"I love you, mom." He said through Emma's blonde hair. He quickly broke away and hopped out of the car, holding his book and made his way inside, leaving Regina and Emma watching him from in the car.

"If I could only get him to say that to me." Regina spoke, trying to prevent tears from welling up in her eyes.

Emma watched her face as she spoke, feeling the sorrow of the woman next to her. She knew that Regina longed to have the same connection that Emma had with Henry.

"Just talk to him, be open and honest with him, I'm sure he will come around. You know, he smiled you when we were all riding home."

Regina turned to Emma, "Really?" her face radiated happily in the moonlight. "why?"

"Because for once, he saw you let go" Emma smiled.

Regina couldn't help but embrace Emma Swan in a kiss. How could one human being be so kind to her? Make her feel so wanted and special?

She broke away but kept herself close to Emma almost pouting. She didn't want the night to end.

Emma immediately read Regina's emotions and a smile crept up on her face as she glanced at the back seat.

"What?" Regina said puzzled.

Emma giggled and motioned toward the back seat.

Regina looked at the worn down leather mortified. "No way." She pointed a finger as she atempted to open the door but Emma pulled her towards her by her waist.

"Emma seriously, that is so immature!"

But the blonde muffled her words in a deep kiss that melted all rational thinking in Regina.

Both women made their way back into the cramped seat.

Emma attempted to get on top of Regina but hit her head on the roof of the car.

Regina rolled her eyes and wiggled her way out from underneath the blonde, opening the door and stepping out.

Emma sighed and followed her out into the cool night air.

"Well, I'd better go and feed Henry some dinner."

Emma stepped closer to the mayor and pulled her close, leaning in for a kiss.

Instead, out of nowhere, Regina pushed Emma hard against her car and closed the space between them, pinning Emma against the cool metal.

"Regina what the he-"

"I know how this would work if I let you do it your way. We would exchange a romantic passionate kiss, then go our seperate ways, me feeding Henry dinner and you going back to your apartment. Both of us not knowing what is going to happen next. Playing up the cliche. But I refuse to leave in that manner."

The brunette talked with her lips inches away from Emma's, her hands played on her hips. The feeling was electric and lighting all sorts of sparks inside of Emma.

"Instead, I'm not going to kiss you."

Emma could feel her insides knotting up as she held back the urge to meet the womans lips with her own and end the turmoil.

"I'm going to make you wait. Anticipate. Your going to wait until tomorrow night. There is going to be a full moon. I expect your company at the toll bridge. 10pm sharp. Henry will be sound asleep and the people of Storybrooke with be winding down from their day. No one will even know we are there."

Her voice was smooth and deep as she explained her careful instruction to Emma.

And just as quick as she pinned Emma to the car, she pulled away, leaving a dumbfounded blonde against her own vehicle and thanking her lucky stars that Regina couldn't see the full effect that she had on her at that moment.

Regina walked away confidently. She knew that she had shared intimate feelings in the past few hours and its time she pulled herself together to show Emma Swan that their affair was better than a cracked leather back seat. She took one last look over her shoulder and closed the door behind her.

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I have been deciding on what to do with these women and their situation! new chapter will be up soon. thank you to all of you who have reviewed! keep reviewing! it reminds me that I'm not alone in my swan/queen boat! I just love these two I mean come on. But what is up with Sydney coming into the picture! totally random although it was a pretty amazing episode. Lots of Swan/Queen eye sex and confrontation. I died. It was kind of amazing. **


	11. Change

All day, Emma Swan was consumed with thoughts of Regina.

The way she had looked in the moonlight. Glows of purple and blue against her magnificent skin. The way she looked at Emma as she held her against the metal of the car. The way she could feel Regina's breath on her neck, and how it sent wonderful shivers down her spine when Regina called her by her first name.

"You look like you have your mind on something." Mary Margret peeped from the kitchen as she cleaned dirty dishes in the sink.

Emma looked up from the table and realized that she had been staring at her fruit loops for five minutes almost without blinking.

"Oh, yea, sorry, I was just thinking about...stuff." She mumbled.

"Is the Mayor rubbing you the wrong way again?"

Emma choked on the large spoonful of cereal she had just stuffed in her mouth.

"Oh, wow, you okay Emma?" Mary Margret leaned over the sink. Her green doe eyes worried that she had said something wrong.

Emma swallowed her cereal and cleared her throat, holding back a laugh. "No, Regina is definitely not doing anything wrong." Emma brushed one of her blonde strands of hair behind her ear. "She has actually been sort of..friendly lately."

She thought for a moment about whether or not she should tell Mary Margret about her and Regina. She was dying to tell someone, to talk to someone. She wanted to express every enchanting feeling, gush every emotion that seemed to be bursting at the seams.

Instead, she took another large bite of her cereal.

Mary Margret smiled and continued washing dishes.

x

The day could not have gone by any slower for Emma. It was only 2:00 and she had driven around the town of Storybrooke at least 15 times. It was a Saturday which meant things were pretty slow. The people of Storybrooke were out and about minding their own business, giving their hello's to their neighbors and friends.

Emma decided to park her sheriff car at Granny's and grab lunch.

The bell on the door chimed as she walked in and her eyes were met by Mr. Gold who was sitting at the bar.

"Why hello Sheriff Swan. Won't you join me?" His voice was cool and calm as always.

"I'll just have a salad Ruby." Emma said sitting down beside the pawn shop owner.

Mr. Gold looked at Emma.

"Eating light are we?"

Emma shifted in her seat a bit.

"Sorry, don't mean to impose on your lunch. Its just that, I happened to run into Mr. Glass yesterday. He seemed a bit, well, disturbed. I wasn't sure if you might know something about that. Would you...Sheriff Swan?"

Mr. Gold alway spoke as if he knew something. Like he had eyes in every corner of Storybrooke. His smooth voice sent horrifying chills up her spine and she wondered if Sydney had told him anything or if he was bluffing.

Emma just shrugged. "Wish I could help you." It was better to use as little words as possible around this man.

Mr. Gold just smiled. His sharp hazel eyes cutting through Emma's blue ones. "Well I would greatly appreciate you keeping a lookout for anything out of the ordinary. The way Sydney was acting...well..I would do my best keep an eye on him if I were you."

Emma furrowed her brows in as Mr. Gold stood up grabbing his cane.

"Enjoy your salad Ms. Swan."

The pawn shop owner maintained a steady grin as he made his way out of the diner, leaving Emma questioning the disgression of her and Regina's surprise visitor.

x

Regina looked at her watch. 9:57pm. She had been pacing around the bridge for a good hour now. All of the while, her mind was begging for answers to what in the hell she was doing.

She went back in time to the moments that her and Emma shared. Fighting. Exchanging looks every time they passed one another. She thought that it would all start to make sense now, but it didn't.

Had she finally lost her mind?

No, she had already lost her mind. Emma Swan seemed to be the only person that brought it down to the ground. Smashing her so hard into a different reality than she ever thought possible. She stopped and put her head in her hands as she watched the water flow beneath the bridge.

Was she supposed to push this away? She had pushed away every other possible weakness that had presented itself in her life. She was tired. Tired of being so angry and alone.

"I am not coming up from under the bridge you know." Regina heard the familiar tone from a short distance away and looked up to see the blonde walking towards her.

Regina couldn't pull the corner of her lips down soon enough as she let a radiating smile spread across her face.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to change. There was a small fire at Granny's diner, had to make sure everything was okay before I left."

Regina looked her up and down. "You look just fine Ms. Swan."

"Shouldn't you be calling me 'Emma' now? I mean, considering everything..ya know"

Regina walked towards the blonde. Her heels clacking on the wood as she did so.

She brought her hands up to Emma's face and pressed her lips against her's.

"You look just fine, Emma." She said as she softly took her lips away.

Emma took in the sight of the woman standing in front of her. In this moment, it was as if Regina was a different person. Her hands were soft, her brows weren't in a sharp crease, and her eyes, which were usually full of anger and aggression, had become soft and warm.

Emma had to kiss her again, as if to affirm that this moment in time was existing. She slipped her hand into Regina's jacket and pulled the woman close to her.

Kissing had turned into making out, and Emma barely noticed that she was suddenly pushing Regina against the railing of the bridge and fumbling with the clasp on the woman's belt.

The heated moment came to a halt as Regina pulled away, putting both of her hands on Emma's shoulders and almost gasping for breath.

"I guess one afternoon was too long. You are already trying to get into my pants and we haven't been here more than five minutes."

Emma blushed and scratched her head.

"Well, I'm not used to seeing you...like this...ya know? Usually you are all like 'Ms. Swan! blah blah blah' and now you are all pretty and kissing me, and, well, I mean look at you! Have you seen you?"

Regina was the one blushing now.

"Are you crying?"

Regina looked up.

"What? no." But she felt something wet on her cheek and wiped it away.

Both women heard a crack of thunder and looked at the sky as it slowly began to rain.

"Shit! This is Gucci!" Regina whined.

Emma rolled her eyes and covered both of them with her leather jacket as they hurried back to their cars. The rain had turned into a complete downpour. Even though Emma tried her best to keep them both dry, both her and Regina were soaked to the bone before they could even reach the bug and mercedes.

Emma watched Regina fumble around her coat pockets to find her keys while keeping her leather jacket above her as a shield so that she wasn't being pelted by rain.

Emma saw Regina look into her dry car and sigh. There were her keys. Safe and sound inside of her locked car.

She turned around and looked at Emma's yellow bug then back at a grinning Emma, who was jingling her keys in front of the mayor's face.

"Need a ride?" Emma couldn't help but keep her face in a goofy grin as Regina rolled her eyes and went over to the passenger side of Emma's yellow bug.

Regina was a sight to see after being rained on. Her clothes made a 'squish' noise as she plopped into the seat beside Emma and her usual perfectly groomed hair was now a wet mess.

Emma watched her for a moment before starting the car as she tried her best to fix her hair and straighten her clothes out.

Regina paused and looked over at the grinning blonde.

"What." Regina said sharply.

"Nothing, I just can't decide what to do with you in those wet clothes." Emma smiled, finally starting the car up and turning the heat on.

"Don't be crass, Ms. Swan. I am still a lady." Regina had made the mistake of pulling her jacket off too quickly and one of her buttons popped off of her blouse and into the cupholder between the two women.

"Oh come on Regina, see, even your clothes don't want to stay on around me." Emma gave a sweet wink in Regina's direction and proceeded to drive.

Regina couldn't help but smirk at the irony as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh Emma, what am I going to do with you."

x

_**I am back guys! I am so sorry about the long wait! I guess the title of the last chapter had some irony to it...Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully I will be able to write more soon! Just a side note, I do use WordPad so I am more prone to have typing errors! I apologize in advance. I try to reread my writing the best that I can, but I get so excited to put it out there for you that I tend to speed read! Just bare with me! I fixed some of the earlier chapters, so hopefully you will read those again to catch up with what is happening in this chapter. Thank you all for reading! SwanQueen is on a ship now! Can you believe it! It is literally shipping itself! I am personally filling this hiatus up with fanfiction and swanqueen tags on tumblr! I know we all can't wait until it's over.**_


End file.
